


Poetic, Piano Lovin'

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Your first time at LUX certainly made your night out exciting. Especially when your eyes caught the sight of Lucifer Morningstar. Or when his eyes caught you.





	Poetic, Piano Lovin'

As you sipped on the cocktail you ordered, you could not help but observe the spectacle that inhibited at the LA Night Club that was called LUX. The glamour of the flashing lights, the temptation of the dancing flesh and the music that was simultaneously hypnotic yet chaotic. You’ve certainly entered the Den of Desire. And at that Den, the night was indeed young. 

Your friend Harold, was nice enough to take over your night shift at the office, just so you could actually have “a night out” or “loosen up a bit” in his words. And frankly, you wondered if that was all worth it tonight.

Until you finally laid eyes on him. And you wondered that no more.

Tall, dark and very handsome, this man had presence that made itself known the moment he entered the premises. And you were a willing witness.   
Been quite a while since you were enamored by a stranger at first sight, you felt it evidently when you discovered your involuntary jaw drop, that you managed to cover up by pressing your lips. You wondered how could anyone posses such charm in one body.   
And the other women, even the other men around surprisingly reacted the same, reminding you that you weren’t the only one. Chuckling softly, you shook your head in embarrassment, lowering your head to hide your silliness.

Except, when you looked back up.   
And his gaze was locked in yours.   
Those eyes washing over you from across the room.   
Just you. No-one else.

Were you dreaming? For it felt unrealistic enough. But just to be sure, you maintained your composure. Getting up slowly, your hands slithered over your purse, walking away from your seat as if to explore the rest of the club, hoping he would follow.   
Your eyes suddenly caught the sight of a beautiful piano, that sat right in the middle of the club. And it managed to charm you more than the lights, the dancers and the trance music ever did.   
Looking over, your eyes stealthily searched for him. You sighed in dejection as you could not find him anymore.   
“A piano lover I take it?”   
A warm, velvet voice crept in from the side, startling you as you discovered the handsome stranger standing right next to you.   
“Hah…what can I say? I see a piano…and I’m instantly drawn to it” you said, running your manicured hands over it.   
“I can empathize…” the man said, “I supposed you could call it…magnetic”   
Impressed, you fully turned to him.   
“Lucifer Morningstar” he said, extending his hand over to yours,   
“Welcome to LUX”   
“Y/N…” you replied, shaking his hand in return, “…pleasure” you said, feeling your breath quicken as his thumb brushed along your palm to your surprise.   
“I can’t help but ask…” you began, “Who plays this here?”   
“I do…” Lucifer replied, as he sat on the piano stool. And admittedly, you were quite impressed, again.   
“And _I_ can’t help but ask, what brings _you_ here to my playground?”   
This man knew his way with words, and you liked it.   
“Well, I’ve always wanted to come to LUX and see what the fuss was all about. Besides, I have to admit I was more than curious about the charismatic owner of it, word spreads like wildfire, you know” You were also surprised how confident your responses were, given the breathtaking view that was presented to you, sharply dressed in a fine suit.   
“And how do you like what you see so far?”   
“I’m afraid I can’t disagree…with what I’ve heard” you smiled mischievously, inciting a look of pure satisfaction from the man in front of you. 

“Mr. Morningstar…”

“Lucifer…Please” he insisted.

“Yes…” attempting your hardest not to swoon by his seductive tone, you continued, “I cant help but notice all the looks most people are giving me here…” you cleared your throat, “indirectly of course…of why would someone such as yourself seem to be spending his time with me?”  
“ Well Y/N” Lucifer began, “You certainly seem to have some charm and beauty that I couldn’t take my eyes out of…”  
“Flattery…” you smirked, “really… the best way to bring in new customers” You remarked teasingly. To which he flashed his smile,   
“Guilty”   
His eyes managed to undress you. You felt the effect as a new heat grew between your thighs. And you certainly felt it to a higher degree than usual.

But sudden ring of your phone distracted your otherwise tense moment.   
You sighed. It was a text from Harold.   
“Shit…” you muttered.   
“Everything okay?” Lucifer asked with concern.   
“Yeah just…” you paused, “My friend from work…he…I…I gotta go”   
You said, reluctantly putting your phone away, forcing Lucifer to get up from his seat.   
“No…You can’t just leave like that” he said in protest. You pouted.   
“Unfortunately I have to…”   
“Tell me Y/N…” he said, as his voice grew deeper.   
_“What is it that you truly desire… right now?”_

For a moment you felt as if you were the only occupant in the room. For a moment you were liberated from all constraints and you had nothing to lose.

“I _really_ want to help my friend out at work, or I will be feeling guilty for the rest of my life” you said, “But I also want to stare into your beautiful eyes, until you _ravish_ me on top of this piano until my legs turn into…Oh my god…” you covered your mouth in shock,   
“…did I just say that?”

You swore you saw his eyes burn with desire, or you wanted to believe it to be so. But before Lucifer could answer, you were reminded once again of the urgent dilemma.   
“I’m really sorry…” you began, “but I gotta go…”   
Giving him an apologetic look, you quickly dashed out of the club, unaware of how Lucifer Morningstar’s eyes didn’t leave you until you disappeared.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harold looked up from his pile of paperwork, as he found you in the office.

“Y/N!” He exclaimed, “You’re here” 

“Yeah…I came as fast as I could” you said breathlessly, trying to recover from your panting, “What’s going on?” You asked, with your hands on your hips. 

“Well the system just crashed…” he began, pointing at your computer, “…and I have no idea how to get it back up online ” Harold said, with a tone of concern,“I’m really sorry I ruined your night…”

“What? Nah…all good. Don’t worry about it. I owe you that much” you said without hesitation, guilty of your surprising confession earlier at the Club. 

You sighed, as flopped in front of the desktop, stretching your arms.

“It’s gonna be one long night” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Maze was certainly not happy to find a customer at LUX during the wee hours of the morning. Therefore her mood wasn’t exactly forthcoming when she found you at the entrance. 

“I’m sorry” you said nervously, holding a cup of coffee, “I forgot my phone here”   
You managed to come up with a White Lie, and you didn’t know why you did it. Frankly, you didn’t know why you ended up there at all. 

“Don’t worry…I will be out before you know it”   
You yelled apologetically as you walked in to the empty premises, which had the occupants of zero at present. Excluding you of course.   
Running your fingers over the piano keys, you were reminded of the short yet seductively sweet encounter. You wished that aspect of the night had continued, curious to see how it would have ended.

“Long night ?”   
Clutching your chest, Lucifer Morningstar certainly seemed to read your mind as he appeared in the midst of your wandering thoughts. Exhaling, you nodded in acknowledgement.   
“Yep, managed to survive thanks to many many….” Pointing at your cup, “many cups of coffee” you said with a grin, “Feels fulfilling…although it happened with a little sacrifice”   
You couldn’t help but admire how handsome and irresistible he looked, even at 7 in the morning ,“What are you doing here?” You asked, getting up from the stool, proceeding to walk towards him, “You should be waking up… to someone beautiful after a night of excitement” your tone laced with reverie.   
“Has anyone told you how poetic you are?” Lucifer asked, taking the finished coffee cup off your hands. Like a gentleman.  
Chuckling, you attempted to come up with a response.  
And it seemed that you failed. Especially when you found yourself slowly backed against the piano by him.  
“I guess I can call myself a poetic, piano lover who…rushes to her friend in need” you managed to form an answer, finally.   
Placing his hands on the sides of the piano, Lucifer grinned when he surrounded you. “Well I think, you need a bit of spice… to fire up that poetic piano lover eh?”   
“True…” you said, “I’ve been told I need more excitement in my l-”

Lucifer’s lips managed to shush you fast as he kissed you with much fervor, which you didn’t hesitate to return. Suddenly leaving the piano, you felt his beautiful hands resting on your waist, bringing you closer till there was no gap in between. Your legs suddenly felt lighter the moment he lifted you up, and placing you on top of the piano instead.

“No! not here…” you breathed, pulling away “…this is too holy” you joked, indicating the beautiful piano.   
“Ah darling…”  
He said, swiftly spreading your legs open for him to get in between them.   
A gasp escaped your lips, as his long fingers grazed over your panties, skillfully getting around to the waistband so he could pull them down.

“ _Nothing_ is holy in the eyes of the devil” 


End file.
